


Thanks for the Memories

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2009 x 2015 crossover where 2009!Dan and 2015!Dan switch places</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanks for the Memories

Dan didn’t know what to ask himself first: why was there a person that looked exactly like Phil from 2009 or how the hell did he end up in this situation in the first place. Honestly though, why was he standing in Phil’s old bedroom with Phil from 2009 in front of him, shamelessly checking him out?

“Wow, Dan,” Phil smirks, “You sure have blossomed.”

Dan blushes and avoids eye contact with Phil.

 _If I don’t see his eyes, I won’t be vulnerable_ , Dan thinks. He looks up again to find Phil licking his lips, adjusting his fringe every few seconds. _But God, he’s so hot_ , Dan’s mind remarks. Dan inwardly cringes as he realizes that he was actually having an argument with himself about whether or not he should give into Phil’s hotness.

Dan couldn’t take advantage of this Phil though. His Phil in the present wouldn’t appreciate that. But here Dan was, finding himself scanning 23 year old Phil’s body, making Phil smirk.

“Like what you see, Dan?” Phil teases, taking a step closer to Dan, “I definitely like what I see.”

Dan tries to steady his breathing as Phil gradually gets closer to him. His heart starts racing and his hands starting to get clammy when he feels Phil’s hands on his hips.

 _Dan, stop it,_ he thinks to himself as if he actually had the will power to keep himself from getting aroused. But Phil’s hands started roaming around his chest, slowly entrancing Dan. In no time, Dan was wrapped around Phil’s finger. It was too good to not resist. Dan hesitantly lifts his hands from his sides and pulls Phil in for a heated kiss. Phil smirks into the kiss, pulling Dan close to him, never wanting to let go.

Dan lets out a moan and feels himself being pushed onto Phil’s old bed. His back hits the green and blue duvet, lips still connected to Phil, gripping Phil’s hair urgently. Phil moans into the kiss, his hand snaking down to in between Dan’s legs before squeezing his length.

“Oh wow, someone definitely grew over five years,” Phil giggled teasingly, moaning when he felt Dan harden beneath him.

 _Damn him_ , Dan thought, _even after all these years, he still manages to make me feel like a horny 18 year old_.

“Mm not as big as you though,” Dan moaned out, moving his hips to create friction. He connects his lips with Phil as he tries to undo his pants. Phil slides off his skin-tight jeans, sighing in relief.

 _No boxers_ , Dan notes.

Losing all self control, Phil slides Dan’s boxers off and presses both of their erections together, making Dan gasp in surprise.

“Tell me, Dan,” Phil swallows, throat dry from leaving his mouth open, “who bottoms in our relationship?”

Dan’s eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure, only focusing on the way Phil was moving their hips together, almost forgetting to answer Phil completely.

“I’ll-I’ll show you,” Dan finally replies, reaching blindly for the lube on the bedside table.

“Still cherry, I see,” Dan smirks, a sudden burst of confidence running through his system. Dan pours some lube onto his fingers, rubs them together to warm it up and slowly pushes it into his hole.

“Does th-that answer your ques- fuck - question?” Dan asks, pumping his finger in and out slowly before adding another one. Phil couldn’t help but stare as he sees 23 year old Dan fingering and scissoring himself. His Dan wouldn’t even have the courage to do that, not that Phil was complaining. But hot damn, Dan would grow up to be such a confident man.

“Are you just going to sit there and watch me, or are you going to fuck me?” Dan asks, slowly losing patience. Phil replies by grabbing the bottle of cherry lube and pouring some on his cock. He slowly pumps his length until it was fully covered. Phil guides Dan’s hand away from his hole as he lines his dick up with it. The older slowly pushes in, moaning at the feeling.

“Ah, fuck,” Phil breathes as he bottoms out.

“Phil, move, please, fuck,” Dan says, moving his hips, trying to position Phil to hit his spot.

“So much self control, Dan,” Phil jokes. However, what Phil said was ironic because his self control was slowly diminishing. It was taking all of his will power to stop himself from fucking Dan into oblivion. Even if Dan could handle it, he knew Dan would be feeling it later.

“God, please tell me if this hurts,” Phil says, moving out of Dan’s hole before pushing back in. He started to rock his hips forward, moving faster when he hears Dan moan in pure bliss.

“FUCK, RIGHT THERE!” Dan yells, showing Phil that he had hit his prostate.

“Oh my god, Dan, you look so hot, yeah? You love the feeling of me inside of you?” Phil gasps out, moving faster, constantly hitting Dan’s spot.

 _What happened to this side of Phil_ , Dan thinks, _he was so confident… And a whole less innocent. This Phil was hot._

 _“_ Al-almosst there,” Dan manages to get out, his hand blindly searching for his leaking cock. He feels Phil slap his hand away before whining in protest.

“I-I wanna see if y-you can, f-fuck, come untouched,” Phil requests, getting close himself. Dan was a sweating mess beneath him, his hair askew, the sound of their hips meeting resonating throughout Phil’s room.

“I’m-I’m gonna come,” Dan stutters out, eyes rolling to the back of his head, shooting white liquid from his dick, covering his and Phil’s chest.

“Oh fuck,” Phil moans as he watches Dan come undone right underneath him. His face looked exactly like how his Dan did when he first rimmed him, face scrunched up in pleasure before relaxing and crying because it felt so good. Phil let himself go, shooting his load into Dan. Phil’s thrusts slowly come to a halt and pulled out of Dan, making a pop sound as he did so. Dan, too sensitive, whines and curls himself up into Phil’s duvet.

“Hold on, here,” Phil reaches for a sock on the floor and wipes Dan clean.

“Thank you, Phil, oh my god that was amazing,” Dan sighed, smiling. Dan closed his eyes, about to drift slowly to sleep when… He couldn’t. He started thinking about Phil back at home, in London. He wonders if his Phil and the other Dan did the same thing he just did. Dan’s thoughts are interrupted when he heard Phil speak.

“Dan, are we going to be together in 2015?” Phil asks. Dan wishes he could say yes but shit happened. The leaked video, the inevitable arguing, it all became too much. Dan and Phil were just starting to patch up those wounds, but they could never date again.

“I don’t know, Phil,” Dan sighs, “I don’t know.”


	2. Even Though They Weren't So Great

“Hey, Dan?” Phil called from his room, “can you please fetch me a glass of water?”

There was silence throughout the apartment. Phil was getting worried as Dan hadn’t come out of his room the whole day. Setting his laptop to the side, he emerges from his room and slips into Dan’s.

“Dan?” Phil asks, as he sees a very confused Dan standing in the room.

“Ph-Phil?” Dan’s eyes widened as he sees AmazingPhil wearing nothing but a t-shirt, boxers, and wide framed glasses. Phil takes a step back.

“You aren’t Dan,” Phil starts, becoming a little scared, “you sure look like him though.” He watches as Dan’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“No, I’m pretty sure I’m Dan. But you’re AmazingPhil. Why am I here?” Dan asks, looking around the room he was assuming was his.

“I would ask you the same thing,” Phil replies, looking at Dan. His heart started speeding up as he eye-fucked Dan. It reminded Phil of the first time he saw Dan at that train station in Manchester. In fact, this Dan was wearing the same outfit his Dan was wearing when they met.

So much has changed, Phil thought, but he is still really fucking cute. He could not stop staring at Dan, he looked so self conscious.

Dan shifted on his feet, waiting for Phil to say something. This Phil has his hair shorter but his eyes are still wide and real.

“Right, so,” Phil starts, being careful what he says, “what is the last thing you remember? Because if you are here, I’m assuming my Dan is somewhere in 2009.”

“Um, th-the last thing I remember was I was cuddling with my Phil in bed and then I just fell asleep,” Dan recalls, brows furrowing together.

He looks so innocent, so shy, Phil thinks, but so adorably hot. Phil smiles at Dan and asks if he wants anything to eat. With Dan reluctantly agreeing, he follows Phil to the kitchen. Phil notes that Dan’s shoulders are slouched and has a sort of sad walk.

-

Later that night, Phil and Dan are sitting on the couch watching the beginning of Death Note. However, they weren’t cuddled up together. In fact, they were on opposite sides of the couch.

“Phil?” Phil hears Dan’s voice shake. That wasn’t Phil’s intention, he didn’t want this Dan to be afraid of him.

“Yeah?” Phil replies, turning to face Dan, feeling his eyes trailing down to Dan’s lips. The first time he saw Dan, the second they got home, their lips were on each other and he took Dan’s virginity. Of course, he had more self control now, but Dan made him forget all about that.

“Why are we not cuddling? Or why aren’t we even sitting next to each other, if you don’t mind me asking,” Dan asks shyly. He didn’t want to say anything to set Phil off. He did note that Phil was staring at his lips, making him smile.

“Ha, trust me, I would love to. But present Dan wouldn’t appreciate that. You know, he won’t even let me call him Bear anymore,” Phil replies, looking at the floor. The light in his eyes were dimming and he wanted nothing more than to kiss Dan.

“Y-you can call me Bear,” Dan’s tone soft and shaky. Phil’s head snaps up, feeling the sides of his mouth rise until he was properly smiling.

“Really?” Phil asks, scooting closer to Dan.

“A-and if you want… Y-you can,” Dan swallows, voice getting softer, “you can kiss me.”

Before they both had any time to process what was happening, Phil was on top of Dan, his lips molding into Dan’s, breathing shallowly through his nose. Dan moans underneath him and Phil uses that to his advantage. He slides his tongue into Dan’s mouth, Dan’s hands were gripping on Phil’s shirt tightly, as if he was going to lose him if he lets go.

“Dan, are you okay with this?” Phil asks, concern evident in his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine. We’ve already had sex back at your place,” Dan was breathing heavily, looking straight into Phil’s eyes.

At that moment, Phil loses all self control. He kisses Dan again, slowly moving his hips against Dan’s, using his hands to slowly lift Dan’s shirt up. Once Dan’s shirt was completely off, Phil starts kissing at his neck.

Dan didn’t know if his neck was sensitive or he just didn’t like people touching it, but Phil’s lips felt like heaven. Phil slowly made his way down Dan’s chest, stopping at his nipples. Phil’s tongue circles Dan’s nipples making Dan whimper beneath him. Phil smirks as he continues down Dan’s chest, making his way to Dan’s jeans.

“How far do you want to go?” Phil asks, not wanting to pressure Dan into anything.

“I’m not sensitive Phil, fuck me,” Dan replies, bucking his hips into the air. Phil smirks and undos Dan’s jeans, sliding them off. Phil kisses the bulge in Dan’s boxers before removing the final piece of clothing.

“That isn’t fair, Phil, you’re still fully clothed,” Dan remarks, trying to lift Phil’s shirt up. Phil takes over and strips down so he was just in his boxers.

“There,” Phil smirks, “fair game.” Dan writhes underneath him, trying to have some sort of friction on his hardened cock.

“Pl-please,” Dan whimpers, hands on either side of Phil’s hips as he tries to stimulate both him and Phil.

“I’ll be right back, I’m gonna get some lube,” Phil gets up and runs to get the lube, back in record time.

“Is that cherry?” Dan asks, his mouth pulling up into a genuine smile. Phil laughs as he pours some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to make it warm. Phil slides one finger into Dan slowly, watching his face for any signs of discomfort. When he sees Dan’s nod to keep going, he starts pumping his finger a little faster. Dan’s moans encouraged him to add another finger.

“Come on, Phil, faster,” Dan sighs, moving his hips against Phil’s fingers. One of Phil’s fingers brushed Dan’s spot, making Dan’s back arch as he lets out a loud moan. Phil smirks as he pulls his fingers out of Dan and wipes it on the couch before removing his boxers and applying more lube on his leaking cock. He sighs in relief when he finally gives himself attention.

“Please tell me if this hurts,” Phil lines himself up with Dan’s hole before pushing in slowly.

“Hold on, hold on, Phil, please stop,” Dan says through his teeth. Phil stops, using all of his will power not to move and hurt Dan.

“Are you okay? I can just suck you off instead,” Phil suggests, feeling bad for hurting him.

“No, I’m okay, just..” Dan tries to steady his breathing and close his eyes, trying to get used to it. “You’ve grown since 2009.”

Phil looks down at Dan and smiles, waiting for Dan to adjust. When he sees Dan nod to go on, he slowly moves until he bottoms out. He looks at Dan only to find his face in pure bliss. Phil starts thrusting slowly, loving how tight Dan really was. He barely did anything and he was already getting close.

“You can move faster now,” Dan says, starting to move his hips against Phil’s dick, trying to aim for his prostate.

Phil starts to pick up speed, holding onto either side of Dan’s hips. His hand makes its way to Dan’s cock, pumping it in time to his thrusts. Dan lets out little sighs and “nngh’s” making Phil try harder to aim for Dan’s spot.

“RIGHT THERE!” Dan’s eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure as Phil hits his spot directly. Dan couldn’t think clearly as Phil kept hitting his spot and stimulating his dick at the same time.

“D-Dan,” Phil moans out, “m’close.” The only sounds in the room was Death Note playing in the background and the sound of their hips meeting.

“Me too,” Dan replies, opening his eyes, not remembering that he closed it in the first place. Before he could do anything else, he releases white liquid on both of their chests.

“Oh fuck,” Phil moans out, releasing inside of Dan. His hips slowly come to a stop as he pulls out of Dan, only to collapse on top of him again.

Dan looks up at Phil with bright eyes and a wide smile. Phil was about to smile back until.. He couldn’t. He couldn’t as he remembered his Dan. Not his younger self that would’ve done literally anything for Phil, but the one that grew and matured over the years. Dan was the one who broke it off in 2012, and Dan was the one who broke Phil’s heart. Phil wanted more than anything to try and make it work but respected Dan and accepted the distance. It was just now that they finally started to not care what their fans think. Now, Phil wasn’t sure.

“Phil, what’s wrong?” Dan asks, trying to make contact with Phil but finding that he couldn’t. Phil’s eyes kept staring down at the floor with his eyebrows knitted together. Phil was frowning.

“Nothing,” Phil looks up as he fakes a smile, “we just need to find a way to get you back to your time and my Dan back to mine.”

“How are we going to do that?” Dan asks, not really wanting to leave Phil.

“Let’s figure it out in the morning,” Phil states as he snuggles into Dan’s chest. It wasn’t long before Dan’s breathing because steady and he was asleep while Phil was wide awake.


End file.
